shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bianca Banana
Bianca Banana is a common Glazed Fruits Tribe Shopkin from Season Nine. Bio Bianca Banana: Bianca Banana is always appealing to be with. That's why the Glazed Fruits tribe love to have her as a member. She will bend over backwards to do anything for them! Biography Shopkins Bianca Banana is a tank Shopkin from the African country of Pawville and a new member of the Shop Team in Shopville. She is a real optimist with a great sense of fun. She is also driven by a strong moral compass and takes being fair and kind to others seriously. She is not afraid to speak her mind when she needs to. Bianca Banana is both thoughtful and practical and often comes up with very creative ideas. Her kind heart and infectious enthusiasm never fail to win over others in the end. She first meets Cheeky Chocolate in her homeland of Pawville when she stops in her yard to collect more trucks to take to Dar es Salaam while in pursuit of Cupcake Cruiser. Noticing how heavy her train is getting, she offers to help, but Cheeky Chocolate sternly refuses, stating she can handle it herself. However, she later arrives to help her over a steep hill when the trucks nearly cause her to slide back down it. She later encourages the trucks to sing to raise Cheeky Chocolate's mood during the journey, and to help soothe an elephant that tries to charge Cheeky Chocolate when it was blocking the tracks. When they reach Dar es Salaam, Bianca Banana has a chat with her friend Minty Paws, but Cheeky Chocolate interrupts before Bianca Banana can reveal that her shed was destroyed and she was looking for a new one. After Cheeky Chocolate thanks her for her help, she prepares to board a ship bound for South America and the city of Rio de Janeiro in Brazil. However, Bianca Banana decides to join her, much to her chagrin, having wanted to see the world herself. Cheeky Chocolate remains unfriendly with Bianca Banana throughout their journey, but begins to warm up to her after they rescue a crashed Cupcake Cruiser and made it through the Amazon rainforest after some difficulty, continuing their journey through Central America and Mexico before reaching North America and the United States. As they make their way through the Grand Canyon, Cupcake Cruiser is able to trick Cheeky Chocolate and Bianca Banana into splitting their delivery to San Francisco between them and race to see who is the faster of the two steam Shopkins. Thanks to Cupcake Cruiser, who wanted to get to the Bonneville Salt Flats, Bianca Banana is separated from Cheeky Chocolate, and as a result, thinking that Cheeky Chocolate was in on Cupcake Cruiser's trick, she becomes hurt and cross, and continues on alone to China. When Cheeky Chocolate catches up to her in the Himalayas, she refuses to listen to her explanations for what happened, still hurt and upset about it, but hearing her heartfelt apology, she realises she never meant to upset her and is truly sorry for it. Before she and Cheeky Chocolate can fully make amends, an avalanche caused by Cheeky Chocolate trying to get Bianca Banana's attention sweeps her off the tracks and leaves her dangling precariously over a cliff. Cheeky Chocolate attempts to pull her back to safety, but a rock underneath her is dislodged causing her to go over the edge and nearly pull Cheeky Chocolate with her until Freda Fern arrives just in time to save both of them. After Bianca Banana is lifted back onto the rails by the breakdown cranes brought by Freda Fern and Walter Watering Can, she and Cheeky Chocolate prepare to return to Shopville, with Freda Fern advising they travel through Asia and Europe to get back to Shopville via The Mainland. Together, Bianca Banana and Cheeky Chocolate make their way back to Shopville, unaware of a signalman in India seeing Cheeky Chocolate and phoning ahead to let the North Western Railway know she was coming home. When they reach the Vicarstown Bridge, Cheeky Chocolate realises that once she crosses it, she'll be home, but Bianca Banana will have to go home to Pawville. However, Bianca Banana reveals what she had tried to tell Minty Paws back in Dar es Salaam before Cheeky Chocolate interrupted her, that she no longer has a home to go back to. Sympathetic to her plight, Cheeky Chocolate offers Bianca Banana the chance to stay and work on the North Western Railway, knowing that Sir Topham Hatt would love to have Bianca Banana working on his railway. The two Shopkins cross the bridge, returning to Small Mart to find a large group of Cheeky Chocolate's friends, human and Shopkin alike, welcoming her home. After Cheeky Chocolate formally introduces Bianca Banana to Mr. Percival and the others, Bianca Banana prepares to enjoy her new home in Shopville. Personality Bianca Banana is an adventurous and fun Shopkin who teaches Cheeky Chocolate about friendship. Whether she's in her homeland of Pawville or traveling around the world, Bianca Banana is positive and thoughtful. Her eagerness to help can sometimes irritate her friends, but her truthfulness and kind heart always win them over. Appearance Bianca Banana is a yellow translucent banana with a black seed design on her. She has a green head wrap and a red flower and watermelon decoration. Voice Actors *Sarah Williams (UK/US) *Patricia Kihoro (UK/US, singing voice) Trivia *Bianca Banana is the second banana Shopkin, the first being Buncho Bananas from Season Six. Gallery F45351BC-AF14-41D5-B9B1-83BFF4419853.jpeg|Bianca Banana toy D8D15870-5747-4607-9DC8-F71B50D924CD.png|Bianca Banana collector’s tool artwork Category:Shopkins